Vossa Alteza
by Takkano
Summary: Xin nunca foi o tipo de homem que se curvaria a realeza; a menos que fosse para beijar-lhe os lábios! (Xin/ Wang Ben)
1. Tática de guerra

—Tem certeza que não há outro jeito? - o jovem olhava revoltado para o próprio reflexo em uma das peças de prata. – Pai, isso é um insulto a minha imagem como guerreiro.

— Não seja ingrato, Ben! Nós fomos os escolhidos, isso é uma grande honra!

O Estado de Qin erguia uma nova aliança com um território vizinho. É verdade que, apesar da possível união entre ambas as nações, ainda havia muitas desconfianças entre seus governantes. A família real do Estado de Won, não parecia disposta a selar nenhum tipo de acordo com o rei Zeng.

Porém, parecia haver uma forma de ambos provarem, um ao outro, que eram dignos de tal confiança.

A filha mais nova do rei, a princesa Xan Xen, foi oferecida como esposa a Meng Tian, neto de um dos generais de guerra mais importantes do Estado de Qin; o General Supremo Meng Ao.

Naquela semana, a moça seria levada até a província de Yanging, para uma visita ao rei Zeng, e para conhecer seu noivo.

Com tal situação, foi então confiado ao estado de Qin, que escoltasse a jovem até o castelo do rei Zeng. Se tudo corresse bem e a princesa chegasse em segurança até seu destino, ambas as realezas finalmente selariam um acordo vantajoso a todos.

Houve uma grande briga interna entre os generais, principalmente, para decidir quem faria a escolta da princesa. O general Wang Jian acabou conseguindo ficar com a importante tarefa, depois de levar todos os concorrentes a exaustão, contando sobre suas incríveis e vitoriosas façanhas de escolta, que, segundo seu filho Wang Ben, pareciam um tanto exageradas.

Parecia ser o trabalho perfeito para um futuro general perfeito, pensou Wang Ben. Até descobrir, que o plano de escolta, seria desenhado por outro guerreiro. E quem melhor para fazer tal coisa, que o mestre estrategista mais importante entre os futuros generais e, coincidentemente, futuro noivo da princesa, que o jovem Meng Tian?

Embora cada família guerreira gostasse de trabalhar à sua própria maneira, nem Wang Ben, nem seu pai, se opuseram a isso, até porque Tian costumava sempre ter ótimos planos.

Costumava…

Agora, Wang Ben, terminava de dar um laço desengonçado em um kimono rosa, ridículo.

— Mas que droga é essa? - Ben saltou longe olhando repugnado, para um pincel que seu pai segurava próximo a seu rosto.

— Cor, para seus lábios. - Ben tinha absoluta certeza que seu pai teve que usar toda sua força de guerreiro para não rir da cara do próprio filho.

— De jeito nenhum! Me recuso a usar tal coisa.

— Se não me deixar pintá-lo, vou te bater tanto na cara, que não será mesmo necessário que pinte os lábios.

Wang Ben se aproximou cabisbaixo. Sabia melhor do que ninguém que as ameaças de seu pai não eram palavras vazias.

— Pelo menos deixe a mamãe fazer isso. Manusear esse objeto é uma desonra para um general como o senhor!

— Cala logo essa boca, moleque tolo! - o homem deu uma pincelada meio sem jeito na cara do filho. – Até parece que contei a sua mãe que o vestiria assim. - o homem avaliou seu trabalho com o pincel. – Bom, eu não pegava! Mas tudo bem, essa é mesmo a intenção, não ser pega; quero dizer, pego!

— P… PAI! - Ben se revoltou vendo seu velho se segurando para não rir, meio sem muito sucesso.

— Ok, gora, vamos repassar o plano!


	2. Emboscada

– Vamos lá, Lord Wang! A carruagem é bem mais confortável que a montaria. Que tal um bom grito de guerra para animar as coisas?

– Oe Jhi! Não seja rude! Damas não dão gritos de guerra; principalmente uma de realeza.

– Oh, perdão alteza… quer dizer, desculpe Lorde Wang!

Wang Ben estava emburrado e envergonhado, dentro da carruagem que o levaria, ou melhor, que levaria a princesa Xan Xen, até o palácio do rei Zang. Agora, além de usar aquele quimono ridículo e toda aquela pintura na cara, ainda teria que suportar as gracinhas de seus homens, que, apesar de parecerem tentar animá-lo, só acabavam o deixando ainda mais furioso.

Tian pediu a Wang Ben que se disfarçasse de princesa e tomasse o lugar de sua noiva, pois acreditava que a carruagem da jovem seria o alvo principal. É lógico que, assim como protegê-la, a tarefa de capturar a moça, também seria realizada por um grande inimigo. Com isso, ninguém melhor que o mais jovem e determinado guerreiro de Qin, para pegar o meliante desprevenido. Ninguém jamais desconfiaria de uma pobre donzela.

Apesar de todo o teatro que Tian fez, dizendo que daria tudo para proteger sua futura esposa, Ben, tinha absoluta certeza, de que todo aquele plano foi minuciosamente elaborado apenas para humilhá-lo diante todo o Estado de Qin. Porém, se o plano viesse a ser um sucesso, ninguém mais, além de Tian, seus homens de confiança, seu pai, e ele mesmo, precisariam saber daquele absurdo.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a carruagem sacudiu perdendo o controle.

– ESTAMOS SOB ATAQUE! - Wang Ben gritou a seus homens. – RÁPIDO MINHA LANÇA!

– Lord Wang! Por favor, mantenha a calma e abaixe sua voz! Devemos seguir o plano de Tian, e para isso, o senhor deve se aproximar do possível sequestrador com cautela.

– Mas me aproximar dele é exatamente o que farei; agora rápido minha lança!

– Lamentamos muito Meu senhor, mas, como princesa, o senhor não deve usar a lança. - o seu fiel general lhe estendeu uma espada curta. – Aqui, use isto quando o inimigo estiver distraído.

– NÃO BRINQUE COMIGO! ESTA FAQUINHA NÃO SERVE NEM PARA MINHA MÃE PREPARAR UM SUSHI!

– Eu imploro, Lorde Wang! Não se altere.

Mesmo a contragosto, Ben pegou a arma. Mas, assim que colocou-se em posição sentiu o baque do veículo virando na estrada. Foram todos atirados ao chão.

Um homem enorme se aproximou e segurou a princesa pelos cabelos.

– Uh, patético! Você não é a princesa!

Estava tudo perdido agora. Não sabia que seria reconhecido assim tão facilmente. Não tinha ideia também que seria privado de sua lança, e com uma espada, além de estar vestido daquela forma tão desconfortável, jamais derrotaria um ancião sequer, quem diria um forte guerreiro. Bom, pelo menos não seria humilhado por ter falhado de forma tão estúpida e vergonhosa, pois nem mesmo estaria mais vivo para isso.

Wang Ben fechou os olhos e lamentou por perder tão rápido a grande chance que tinha de se tornar um General Supremo. Logo ele, um nobre, teria que deixar seu sonho a um mero caipira. Que coisa mais desagradável ter que se lembrar daquele selvagem, justamente no último segundo de sua vida.

"Por favor Xin, deixo tudo em suas mãos agora; não me decepcione!" foram suas últimas palavras antes de ouvir o som estridente das lâminas afiadas se chocando.

Abriu os olhos, e viu duas espadas travarem uma batalha insana a milímetros de sua garganta.

Um jovem de vestimenta simples, pés descalços, e sorriso bobo, empurrava o homem blindado até os dentes, para longe.


	3. A princesa ogro

Uma luta terrível começou entre Xin, mais um dos fortes candidatos a posição de General Supremo, e o sequestrador.

O gigante derrubou o jovem Xin no chão e deu um forte soco em seu rosto. Xin ficou muito atordoado com o golpe, e não conseguiu mais se levantar. O meliante sorriu insano ao ver as patéticas tentativas de Xin de se manter na luta.

— Moleque ridículo. - posicionou a espada acima de sua cabeça e se preparou para o golpe final. – UHAAAAA! - um grito doloroso escapou dos lábios do homem, que largou imediatamente a espada no chão.

Wang Ben, aproveitou a deixa e pulou nas costas do inimigo. Como acabou perdendo sua pequena faquinha no meio de toda aquela confusão, não viu outra saída a não ser apelar para a selvageria. "Tão Xin isso!" pensou Wang Ben, que praticamente arrancava a jugular de seu inimigo com os dentes.

Ben sentiu um forte puxão no cabelo. O homem o arrancou dali como se fosse um mero parasita.

— Seu lixo ridículo. Faço questão de matar você primeiro.

Ben se encolheu quando o homem ameaçou chutá-lo, bem no rosto. Um longo gemido de dor o fez olhar para cima, encontrando Xin, cerrando os dentes, na tentativa de conter a dor ao ser chutado em seu lugar.

— Desculpe, juro que dei meu máximo. - Xin tombou, finalmente perdendo as forças.

— Uma farsa ridícula e um caipira metido a soldado. Assim fica fácil demais pra mim. - o homem ergueu Xin como se o garoto fosse uma boneca de pano – Já que você está sofrendo, será o primeiro.

O brutamontes, mais uma vez se preparou para dar o golpe de misericórdia, quando sentiu uma dor aguda atravessar seu corpo. Só teve tempo de ver a mancha de sangue se espalhar por seu peito, antes de soltar a espada e cair, já sem vida. Xin, ainda muito desnorteado, se arrastou um pouco, evitando ser esmagado pelo peso do oponente.

— Mas o que… - Xin paralisou ao ver a jovem donzela ainda segurando sua espada, banhada com o sangue do inimigo. A garota limpou o líquido vermelho nas vestes delicadas e entregou a espada novamente a Xin. – Isso foi… foi… - Wang Ben suspirou frustrado. Sabia que agora que foi descoberto, Xin acabaria com ele, afinal, nem mesmo alguém tão patético quanto Xin, cairia naquele disfarce barato. – Isso foi incrível! É a primeira vez que conheço uma princesa tão assustadora assim. É princesa certo? - Xin apontou para as vestes da moça, típicas da realeza.

A cara de Wang Ben caiu! E agora como deveria agir? Nunca imaginou que Xin fosse mesmo acreditar naquilo. Devia contar a verdade e aceitar a humilhação, ou, fingir que foi mesmo salvo por aquele idiota e manter ao menos um mínimo da sua reputação? Acabou sorrindo escondendo parcialmente o rosto, fingindo timidez.

— Você é aquela princesa lá de Won né, qual é mesmo o seu nome? - Wang Ben continuou calado. Talvez fosse a única forma de não ser descoberto. – Você não fala? Tudo bem, deve ser tímida mesmo sendo monstruosa assim. Vou te chamar de Princesa Ogro; você não se importa, não é?

Wang Ben sentiu vontade de bater na cara de Xin. Mas é claro que ele se importava, assim como, a verdadeira também… se importaria e muito. Como podia ser tão estúpido assim. Tratar uma princesa, de um possível país aliado, daquela forma, era quase como implorar pela morte. Além disso, se continuasse a agir assim, nunca conquistaria o coração de dama alguma.

— Desculpe, não sou muito bom com apelidos. - Wang Ben rolou os olhos; tinha certeza que não – Mas olha, o Meng Tian, eu chamo de "Princesa", mas ele parece que gosta… vai saber. Agora, o Wang Ben, nem imagina como é que eu chamo ele.

Na verdade, não imaginava mesmo, nem queria. Como aquele maldito caipira, pobretão, zé-ninguém, capacho de Rei, selvagem, se atrevia a dar um apelido a ele. Isso não ficaria assim, com certeza o mataria e…

Wang Ben foi tirado de sua onda de revolta ao notar o olhar insistente de Xin. O garoto o mirava com intensidade. Seu semblante parecia sério e concentrado. Automaticamente, virou de costas. Não queria que Xin o descobrisse agora.

— Desculpe. - Xin notou que a princesa ficou incomodada – Eu não quis ser desrespeitoso – Wang Ben poderia rir ao ouvir Xin dizer aquilo, logo depois de chamá-lo de "Princesa Ogro" – É que, você me lembra… alguém.

Wang Ben sentiu as pernas amolecerem. Se até o brutamontes que acabaram de matar notou que ele não era a princesa de verdade, imagina Xin, que convivia com ele quase que diariamente, nesses tempos de guerra. Era óbvio que não demoraria para ele perceber, mesmo sendo burro.

— Alguém que eu gosto.

Wang Ben encarou Xin, surpreso, com aquela revelação. Não sabia se ficava surpreso por Xin ainda não ter se tocado de que ele não era princesa coisa nenhuma, com o fato daquele selvagem poder gostar de alguém, ou, com a possibilidade dessa pessoa realmente se parecer com ele. O olhar de Xin mais uma vez se perdeu encarando a garota a sua frente. Quando percebeu o interesse da moça pela conversa, tratou logo de mudar de assunto.

— Bem, agora me conte. O que estava fazendo aqui sozinha no meio do nada. O Wang Ben não ia fazer a sua escolta até o castelo?


	4. Estratégia de escape

Wang Ben se recusou a dizer uma única palavra sequer. Primeiro, porque seria facilmente descoberto. Segundo, se fosse pra falar algo, a única coisa que conseguiria dizer agora para Xin, seria um belo e grande "morra!" Xin não insistiu na conversa, apenas pediu para que a princesa o deixasse cuidar de seus ferimentos e comesse algo. Ben tinha certeza de que Xin só poderia ter um parafuso a menos para ter a audácia de convidar uma mulher, ainda mais da realeza de outro Estado, para ir com ele, sozinha, até o muquifo onde vivia. Ele próprio não iria se não estivesse morrendo de fome e vergonha de acabar sendo visto naqueles trajes.

Os dois caminharam por longas horas, até finalmente chegarem próximo a um pequeno riacho, de onde era possível avistar a pequena cabana coberta de palha. Wang Ben se sentiu constrangido ao permitir que Xin segurasse em sua cintura, para ajudá-lo a descer o barranco. Assim que chegaram, Xin parou em frente a porta, parecendo bastante nervoso.

— Olha, eu não quero ser rude nem nada, mas, eu sei que você é uma princesa e vive no luxo e tudo mais, e a minha casa tá bem longe do que você tá acostumada a ver, ok?

Wan Ben apenas fez sinal positivo com a cabeça. Era óbvio que um caipira pobretão só poderia viver em um chiqueiro, mas agora, ele pouco se importava com o buraco onde Xin morava. Só queria poder limpar todo aquele sangue e comer qualquer coisa.

Quando Xin abriu a porta, dando passagem para que a jovem entrasse, Wang Ben ficou surpreso com o lugar. Era muito pequeno, óbvio, mas, tudo bem limpo e arrumado; nada do que Ben pudesse esperar de Xin.

— Pode se acomodar como preferir, vou buscar água pra você se limpar.

Xin saiu, deixando a jovem à vontade.

Wang Ben se sentou em um amontoado de mantas sobre o chão; ali parecia ser o lugar mais confortável da casa. Retirou todas aquelas amarras complicadas dos cabelos soltando os longos fios, que chegavam até o meio das costas. Soltou discretamente a parte da frente do quimono rosa ridículo, deixando a peça descer até a cintura. Passou a avaliar os estragos feito pelo agressor. Escutou o barulho de algo se espatifando no chão. Fechou rapidamente as roupas e se virou. Xin estava parado na porta. Parecia perlpexo e olhava fixamente para a garota sentada ali no chão.

— Me perdoe eu… eu juro que não vi nada, eu… VOU BUSCAR MAIS ÁGUA!

Xin saiu correndo, desenfreado, ainda pedindo desculpas. Wang Ben sabia que ele não tinha visto nada, porque estava de costas e seu cabelo encobria seus ombros, além disso, não havia mesmo nada ali pra ele ver. Deu uma boa olhada em volta e percebeu que estava sentado na cama de Xin. Talvez, ver uma mulher semi nua em sua cama, fosse algo com que Xin não estivesse muito habituado.

— Mas é um caipira mesmo.

Ben rasgou um pedaço daquele quimono ridículo e limpou o excesso de sangue do ferimento. Com outro pedaço da roupa, improvisou uma atadura. Comeu um pedaço de pão que encontrou coberto sobre uma pequena mesa. Agora sim, se sentia bem melhor.

Xin voltou alguns minutos depois trazendo outro jarro com água. Desta vez, bateu na porta, mesmo estando aberta. Como a garota não respondeu, entrou pedindo licença.

— Aqui, eu trouxe mais água e também algumas frutas. Você pode levá-las, se quiser.

Wan Ben nem tinha pensado nisso, é claro que Xin esperava que a jovem quisesse partir o quanto antes; ele próprio não via a hora de sumir dali. Mas não podia sair agora, não vestido como princesa de Won. Seus homens haviam recebido ordens de se retirar durante o ataque, caso o sequestrador fosse morto. Assim, não chamariam a atenção de ninguém. Agora, estava sozinho, desarmado, e teria que esperar até o anoitecer para poder sair sem alarde. O problema seria despistar Xin. Com certeza ele insistira em levá-la sã e salva para casa, e o problema era: que casa? Voltar para Won estava fora de questão e deu graças a isso, pois seria morto na hora por tamanha afronta. Ir de encontro a Tian, também não parecia uma ideia muito boa. O jovem era noivo de Xen Xin e era óbvio também que, a essa altura, estivesse em companhia da verdadeira princesa de Won, no castelo de Zeng; aliás, mais um com quem não podia contar. Em qualquer lugar que aparecesse com Xin, seria exposto o seu fracasso na missão, além da humilhação de estar em trajes femininos.

Parecia encurralado. Ficou olhando para as frutas como se elas pudessem indicar alguma saída para aquela situação estúpida em que se meteu.

— Vou levá-la até Wang Ben.


	5. Os valores de Xin

Agora sim, mesmo que quissese falar, Wang Ben acabou ficando sem palavras. Essa seria justamente a única forma de poder voltar em segurança e sem ser exposto ao ridículo.

Wang Ben sabia que Xin o levaria direto pra casa, pois as atividades noturnas dos exércitos estavam suspensas temporiaramente. Seu pai já estava a par da sua situação, aliás, era o principal culpado por ela. Mesmo assim, teria que assumir seu fracasso e admitir que foi salvo por seu maior rival. Mas isso era o de menos, afinal a culpa nem era dele, nunca concordou com essa ideia estúpida de se passar pela princesa de Won, só pra inicio de conversa.

Acordou pra realidade quando Xin tocou seu ombro.

– Não se preocupe, prometo que vai estar segura lá. Wang Ben é um dos homens mais confiáveis que conheço. É um guerreiro incrível que eu admiro muito. Se eu fosse tão preparado quanto ele, você não teria sujado as mãos com o sangue do inimigo.

Xin pareceu desapontado com ele mesmo e isso deixou Wang Ben um tanto desconfortávlel. A verdade é que caiu em um plano absurdo e ridículo, se deixou ser controlado por seu pai e acabou quase sendo morto por um brutamontes qualquer. Morreria sem uma gota de dignidade, se Xin não tivesse aparecido naquela hora. Talvez, agora, estivesse enterrado como indigente, apenas para evitar a vergonha de sua família. Para Ben, Xin merecia sim, todo o crédito por aquela missão.

Em um ato totalmente não pensado, Wang Ben levou os dedos, calejados pelo treino de espada, sobre a mão de Xin ainda esquecida em seu ombro. O olhar de Xin rapidamente se desviou para as mãos unidas. Wang Ben recolheu a mão se arrependendo amargamente por aquilo. Além de ser super estranho ficar tocando a mão de Xin daquela forma, era bem provável que a primeira coisa que Xin notou, foi a pele grossa nas mãos de uma princesa.

– Não se preocupe com os calos. - Ben ficou surpreso como Xin percebeu tão rápido – São como troféus. Cada um deles só mostra o quanto se dedicou aos treinos, e que a morte daquele inimigo não teve nada a ver com sorte; foi puro mérito seu.

Xin voltou a segurar sua mão. Wang Ben também podia sentir os resultados do árduo trabalho de Xin com a espada, que, aliás, era bem mais desenvolvido que o seu. Já presenciou inúmeras vezes o rival derrubar formações inteiras de grandes guerreiros, isso sem falar em alguns generais, que sucumbiram no fio de sua espada. Porém, não era somente a habilidade esculpida na pele áspera que deixava Ben curioso. Uma sensação estranha e desconhecida fez Ben se afastar novamente. Um calor e um pequeno formigamento começava, bem ali, nas pontas de seus dedos unidos aos de Xin, e se espalhava, seguindo por caminhos perigosos. Mesmo que fosse totalmente cético, ficou com medo de que Xin pudesse produzir algum tipo de feitiçaria. Ben nem ficaria surpreso com isso, já que todos que se aproximavam de Xin pareciam, simplesmente, adorá-lo sem mais nem menos.

– Desculpe, por um momento eu até havia me esquecido que somos homem e mulher; não quis constrangê-la.

Wang Ben ficou ainda mais perplexo. Como assim constrangê-lo? Aquele calor nas mãos de Xin não tinha nada a ver com o fato deles serem homem e mulher, ou melhor, quem disse que eles eram homem e mulher; não eram dois homens? Mas é claro que eram, e Ben jamais se sentiria constrangido por outro homem; não daquela forma.

Xin o ajudou a se preparar para partir. Antes mesmo de deixarem a pequena cabana, Ben foi surpreendido mais uma vez por Xin, que teve a preocupação de o cobrir com um grande manto, escuro como a noite.

– Assim não corre o risco de ser reconhecida com tanta facilidade, dá margem para uma fuga mais segura, se necessário. - Ben achou aquilo fascinante, ele próprio não havia pensado em algo parecido.

Wang Ben ficou surpreso com os atalhos e pequenos desvios que Xin parecia conhecer como a palma de sua mão. Em pouquíssimas horas, já estavam bem próximos as propriedades dos Wang.

– Viu, eu disse que não precisava se preocupar. Conheço todos os atalhos para a casa do Wang Ben. Eu não me orgulho de dizer isso mas, eu sempre venho aqui pra ver ele treinar – Wang Ben estreitou os olhos. Bem que desconfiou, sabia que aquele maldito andava espreitando suas técnicas – Vê-lo treinar com tanta paixão, faz com que eu me apaixone também; é lindo.

O olhar de Xin parecia queimar, não de uma forma agressiva e cheia de rivalidade, mas sim, de um jeito saudoso e apaixonado. Wang Ben chegou a tropeçar, depois de ouvir aquelas palavras da boca de Xin. Ele e Xin possuíam estilos bem difrentes de combate, então, realmente, não havia por que Xin tentar copiá-lo. Talvez, estivesse fazendo julgamentos um tanto equivocados sobre Xin, desde o começo.

– Bom, é isso, está entregue. - Xin ficou olhando para a expressão de dúvida no olhar da moça – Desculpe por não acompanhá-la até lá, mas, eu e o Wang Ben não somos lá muito íntimos sabe; na verdade é bem o contrário. Além disso, quem disse que você precisa de escolta, é forte como… como.. como um ogro, é, é isso. - Xin pareceu orgulhoso do próprio elogio. Ben acabou rindo, até que aquilo soava engraçado de certa foram. – E perdoe também minha falta de decoro, mas não sou o tipo de homem que se curva à realeza, então, tudo o que posso oferecer é um verdadeiro e respeitoso adeus.

Xin balançava a mão sorridente, enquanto Wang Ben se afastava em direção a casa principal.


End file.
